


Getting Comfortable

by alacruxe



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Body Dysphoria, M/M, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alacruxe/pseuds/alacruxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serge has found himself heeding Norris's guidance before anyone else's. If he wants to have a little personal time together with him, too, then it's only natural, right? At least, that's what he tells himself as he books their rooms in Termina that night and he Norris are set to be rooming together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this. i am officially furry trash. the idea just wouldn't leave my head as i've been replaying the game on my vita and okay yeah i think i'm done thinking up excuses for this one.
> 
> spoilers for the end of fort dragonia. also fair warning for obvious, shameless xenokink. this is definitely not everyone's cup of tea. please keep this in mind.
> 
> ...seriously tho don't read this fic

There've been several things that have thrown Serge for a loop ever since he's been...well...different. It would be one thing if he'd simply switched bodies with a normal human being, but he isn't even human anymore. The horrified and scandalized looks on the people of Arni's faces have proven that much.

But then there are the physical differences, which really should be more obviously worrisome, but Serge has been having to define and redefine his sense of self across the past few days, and that sort of thing definitely occupies his psyche more than something like suddenly swishing his tail or randomly feeling his ears move around on their own. Of course, those things are pretty horrifying, too. He's spent the majority of his life being terrified of cats, and now he's the very embodiment of that fear. Learning to get used to walking with a tail in the way, learning to talk with his tongue and teeth in all the wrong places, that's really awkward and all, but it's still nothing compared to the psychological implications of everything.

At least, though, he's been surrounded lately with supportive people. Radius has been very kind and understanding about all this stuff, and he's been around the block enough times that the weird little quirks Serge has been suddenly exhibiting have been nothing to him. If anything, Radius has been the most helpful of anyone; then again, he's known Serge a long time, and he knows how to work with him, how to teach him, how to fight alongside him.

Even Harle, whom Serge was once so sure was his enemy, has been oddly kind to him. There was the time they were walking through Termina and she'd stopped by some little market stall and bought him a croissant with her own little stash of money, and there was that other time she'd sat by his bedside in Guldove and sang him to sleep. Sure, she calls him "Monsieur Lynx" all the time, but she means well, right? She's just trying to help him adjust.

Then there's Norris, and Serge really wasn't expecting him of all people to try and be understanding and helpful and all. He's from Porre, and they're militaristic and stiff and impersonal--or, at least, that's what Serge had believed up to this point. Norris seems to be the exception to every stereotype he'd ever learned to accept as the simple truth. He's kind, he's loyal, he makes sure to always ask Serge's permission before he goes off anywhere; he slips up and calls him Sir Lynx every now and then, but he always apologizes immediately afterward, and that's really endearing.

Then again, Norris is just really charismatic all around. He's polite, he's well-spoken, he's handsome...really, he's the kind of person Serge has always found himself looking up to. If Radius is his father figure, Norris is almost kind of like a big brother.

So maybe it's not that unusual that Serge has sort of been going out of his way lately to try and get to know the guy better. He's got plenty of legitimate reasons to seek Norris out anyway; he probably knows more about Lynx's history and motives than anyone else in the Porre military or the Acacia Dragoons, and he's got a few ideas as to where he's probably heading and for what reasons. He's also just a pretty good tactician in general, and Serge has found himself heeding Norris's guidance before anyone else's. If he wants to have a little personal time together with him, too, then it's only natural, right? At least, that's what he tells himself as he books their rooms in Termina that night and he Norris are set to be rooming together.

There are a couple of adjustments he has to make to his Elements inventory, so Serge figures he may as well head to his room early and take care of those things before Norris gets back. Unfortunately, it takes a lot less time than he'd though it would, and he ends up stuck by himself with nothing to do. Ah, well--may as well get comfortable, right? So he goes ahead and dresses down for the night and tucks himself in to at least try and get comfortable.

Except, it's been kind of tough lately to get comfortable in a chair or a bed. His tail gets in the way, and he's a lot more muscular than he's ever been, and finding a way to sit or lay down in a way that doesn't cause him to cramp up somewhere has been a challenge. Of course, this time isn't exactly an exception, and Serge finds himself tossing and turning a lot more than he'd like. Even when he's already stripped down and he's got the pillows and blankets situated just right, he still can't quite feel comfortable.

So much for having a nice time tonight, right? He finds himself heaving a sigh before he can stop it, and it sounds almost like a low roar coming from his weird new throat, and it makes him shiver with anxiety. That's another thing; his voice is all wrong now, all deep and menacing even when he does his best to sound non-threatening. He's just...he's really scary now. He's scary and different and it's just not _right_.

Then again, he doesn't exactly have much choice in the matter, no matter how deeply he wishes he did. With another sigh (this time consciously quiet), he rolls onto his side--and that's when he feels something weird between his legs.

Okay, so whatever age this weird body is, Serge is still a teenager mentally, and sometimes these things happen. Something triggers something else, a whole process fires off in his mind, and the next thing he knows, he's gotten hard. That's normal. What definitely is not normal is the fact that his cock is normally tucked away in some sheath that thankfully keeps Serge from having to look at it too often, but now the head of it is poking out and it's all red and it's got these weird...these things poking out in weird places, and they look really uncomfortable.

Even worse is that his sense of dread and wonder has apparently gotten him even harder, and damn it, all of this is so messed up in so many ways. Even so, he can't quite hold himself back from reaching down and...and touching himself, getting one of his leathery palms wrapped around the length of his penis, and oh, god, it's suddenly pulsing in his hand because it feels _good_.

He can't even stifle his voice at that--it comes out, embarrassingly high-pitched, almost like some kind of mewing noise. He can feel his hips bucking forward, wanting more of this, and he experimentally rubs the pad of his thumb over some of those weird little bumps, and--and they're surprisingly soft, giving way as he rubs them, almost like they're sort of retracting down into the rest of his flesh, and even better is how good it feels when they do that.

And Serge is way too absorbed in exploring all these new sensations that he doesn't even hear the door creaking open and closed, and he doesn't see Norris walking up until he's right in front of him, and when he's there, right in front of his face, Serge just freezes.

It looks like Norris is completely frozen there, too, and his face is as red as the plumes of a young Komodo. Serge can't even speak, but at least the feeling seems to be mutual. They just...they just sort of stare at each other. For a good while. And then Norris finally says something, and thank the Dragon Gods he isn't chastising him. "I-I apologize for coming in at a bad time. If...if it pleases you, sir, I will take my leave."

Serge can't even believe the words that come out of his mouth, and he believes even less how desperate they sound. "No! Please stay, I...I-I don't know how to take care of this. If you could--"

"Help you?" Norris finishes his sentence for him, and Serge is very acutely aware of just how alike their thought processes apparently are at the moment. "If you would let me, it would be my honor."

And just like that, Norris bows his head and salutes, and it's almost comical how out of place that kind of gesture is in this situation. Serge can't even bring himself to laugh, though, not when he's this embarrassed. "I'd," he tries, his voice suddenly hoarse, "I would like that. A lot, actually."

And Norris smiles and slides onto the bed beside Serge like it's the most normal thing in the world, and he slips off his gloves and reaches down and he, oh, heaven, he wraps his hand around Serge's cock. It's completely different when someone else does it, like every motion Norris makes is completely unexpected, and Serge shivers and thrusts up against his hand when he brushes over those little ridges and pushes them down. It's kind of hard to hear anything or, really, to focus on anything at all, but Serge is sure he definitely hears Norris saying how fascinating everything is, how he's never seen anything like this before, and how Serge is so big in his hand...

When Norris dips his head down and suddenly wraps his lips around the head of his cock, though, Serge is definitely paying attention. It's impossible not to, with how wet and warm it suddenly feels, and he can feel that all over, like his whole world has suddenly submerged itself in the pleasure quickly taking over his senses, and oh, fuck, Norris looks so good like that, the way he looks up into Serge's eyes like he's seeking some kind of approval from a superior officer--and Serge can't help himself, he reaches down to pet Norris's hair, to wordlessly tell him what a good job he's doing, to coax him down further along his length.

And just like that, Norris obliges him, dipping his head down and dragging his tongue along the underside, licking him, sucking him, and then he's bobbing up and down and Serge can't stop himself from throwing his head back and panting and moaning. "C-can't...close," he manages to stammer, and Norris nods against him before pulling back, and he's still jerking and licking Serge even as he comes, urging him to let go completely and drown in this almost unbearable pleasure.

When he comes down from his high, Serge is viscerally aware that he's purring, that his tail is swishing slowly against the sheets, and it's still so weird, all of this is really weird, but he doesn't even care that much because everything still feels really good. He can see Norris at the end of the bed, wiping the mess from his hand with a handkerchief, and it's really pretty endearing the way he's still blushing and looking like he's so embarrassed even though he's obviously really satisfied. It's even cuter when Serge realizes there's a very distinct bulge at the front of Norris's crotch, and he can't help but laugh softly at that. "You know, I think I owe you one after that."

Norris looks up suddenly, and his eyes are so wide and shiny and almost panicked that Serge wants to hug him. "No, that's not necessary, please, you need not--"

"No, please. Come here." Serge smiles the best smile he can with his face like this, and he heaves himself up on his elbows, encouraging Norris over with a little wave of his hand. "Let me take care of it."

When Norris smiles and eagerly scoots over, already undoing his belt, Serge is pretty sure that booking their special little room for two has officially been one of his best ideas ever.


End file.
